1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a buffering structure for a cargo box gate of a truck, and more particularly, to a buffering structure for the side gates of a cargo box of a truck, which can prevent deformation of the side gates and lead to stable operation by installing a buffer member for absorbing deformation of the side gates in the cargo box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a heavy truck is a vehicle for carrying or transporting goods or cargo. Such a heavy truck includes a cargo box of a size two times as much as a general truck, the cargo box having a side gate separated into two parts so as to stably and conveniently support the goods.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a cargo box of a conventional heavy truck.
The cargo box of the heavy truck includes, as shown in FIG. 1, a front side gate 10, a rear side gate 20, and a middle column 30 interposed between the front side gate 10 and the rear side gate 20 for supporting the side gates 10 and 20.
The middle column 30 is configured to be perpendicularly inserted in a column holder (not shown) which is integrally formed on a bottom portion of the cargo box. The column holder has a size sufficient to easily put in or out of the column holder.
Coupling members 40 are respectively installed between the front side gate 10 and the middle column 30 and between the rear side gate 20 and the middle column 30 so as to couple the front and rear side gates 10 and 20 thereon.
Each of the coupling members 40 includes a coupling hook 41 mounted on the middle column 30, a coupling portion 42 provided on each of the front and rear side gates 10 and 20 and supported by the coupling hook 41, and a fixing lever 43 engaged to the coupling hook 41 to prevent the coupling portion form becoming unlocked. The respective front and rear side gates 10 and 20 are configured to be spaced with a predetermined distance from the middle column 30 as shown in FIG. 2.
However, when the heavy truck carrying on the goods drives on a road, the center portion of the cargo box falls down due to the load of the goods. As a result, the upper ends of the front and rear side gates come in close contact with the middle column 30 to lead to the deformation of the side gates 10 and 20, which shortens the lifespan of the cargo box.
In addition, friction between the middle column 30 and the front and rear side gates 10 and 20 due to their contact respectively, generates vibration and noise, and hinders the smooth opening and closing of the front and rear side gates 10 and 20.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that is already known to a person skilled in the art.